The awakening of Ashura
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: This is a story about what could happen when Ashura wakes up. A wish is being granted. Who wished it and why? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

This story is about what could happen when Ashura wakes up. Enjoy, and please take the time to review, it will be very much appreciated.

**The awakening of Ashura.**

She thinks of him. She can feel his pain. She knows his fears. She guards it. She will tell him. She will tell him when the time comes.

Ashura felt life stir in his body. It spread from his heart and across his body. His eyelids moved. His eyes opened. His hand touched the cold material that imprisoned him. Ice. And beyond that water. The ice broke into pieces, and Ashura flouted true the ice-cold water. When he broke the surface, the first breaths of freedom filled his lungs, revenge clinched in his heart. The first he saw was a girl.

Fay awoke, sweat dripping from his forehead. His hands where shaking, and his eyes was wide open with fear. She had returned to hear original form. That could only mean one thing. Fay felt cold, as the fear reached his heart. He felt life leave him, life that was replaced by despair.

"What is it?" Kurogane watched the wizard shaking with fear.

"Just a nightmare Kuro-sama" Fay smiled, whipping of the sweat from his forehead.

"Bullshit. Tell the truth you moron" Kurogane snapped. "He is coming isn't he? This Ashura"

"Yes" Fay couldn't think of more to say, the fear was still harassing his heart.

"Now you can face your fears" Kurogane said slowly. "Now you can meet him with your sword raised"

"Ehh" Fay looked more scared than ever. His smile had faded.

Fay turned his head against the opening of the cave the group was sleeping in. His blond locks blowing slightly in the breeze that suddenly filled the room.

"He is here" Fay's eyes looked so frightened that Kurogane was wondering if the wizard was going to faint.

Fay rose to his feet. He walked slowly but determined out of the cave. Kurogane slowly followed. Fay looked at him. Ashura was standing right in front of him, his presence made Fay shake with fear. Ashura gripped around his sword, and held it against Fay's throat.

"You don't intend to fight me do you?" Ashura said coldly.

Fay didn't say anything, just looked with fearful eyes at Ashura.

"Didn't think so. That would look pathetic" Ashura said smiling at Fay.

Fay's eyes were filled with fear. He didn't move. He knew it was no use. It was too late.

"Good bye then" Ashura said laughing.

Ashura pointed his sword against Fay's chest. The tip of the sword pierced true the cotton shirt, the sword touched his skin. Fay looked at Kurogane. He was surrounded with a light yellow glow. He was paralyzed with magic. He couldn't do anything for him. Ashura sword pressed harder against his chest, this time it pierced his flesh. Fay felt blood running inside his shirt. Pain rose in his body. He didn't want to scream, but he did. The greatest of pain rose from his chest, and his face crumpled in agony. He wished it all to stop. Ashuras sword went true him, and Ashura laugh got higher. Fay looked at Ashura while life left him. Ashura looked into his eyes filled with pain. He enjoyed watching them fade. Fay's blue eyes that was usually filled with such love and care. Fay's eyes darkened, and then the light in them was gone.

**Notes: **

I was so sad when I wrote his. Fay is such a lovely person. The next chapter will be added soon, promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A wish

Fay lay on the ground. Warm blood poring from his chest. He felt weak, his vision was blurred. He could hear a voice. A voice he had heard before.

"I will… grant… your… wish. Pay… equal… balance…" The voice said. Then Fay could hear no more.

He opened his eyes. He could see flower. Pink flowers, they smelled heavenly. He felt cotton against his skin. White blankets surrounded him. The sunlight glowed from behind the curtains.

"Fay-san" Syaoran said, standing beside his bed.

"Syaoran-kun" Fay answered. His voice was weak, but was still filled with joy of seeing his friend.

"Kuro-sama, Sakura, Mokona? Are they ok?" Fay was a little worried.

"We are here" Mokona said jumping up on his lap.

"I'm so happy you are ok!" Fay said smiling.

"We was so scared" Sakura said caring.

"It's a miracle" Syaoran said. "You where dead…"

"Not dead" A voice said.

Yuuko stood in a screen of light that came from the mouth of Mokona.

"Nearly dead" Yuuko said slowly.

"But how…" Fay sounded worried.

"I can only interfere if someone asks. And they have to pay a price equal of the wish" Yuuko replied.

Fay could recall that he had heard a voice. He could remember now whom the voice belonged to. It was Yuuko-sans voice.

"But who…?" Fay asked slowly.

"The seal was broken, so she woke too. She cares for you Fay. She would do anything for you. A let her choose" Yuuko said slowly.

"Chii" Fay sounded happy when thinking of her. Then his face darkened. He thought of Syaoran-kun. He thought of his prize. "What was the prize?"

"Her wish was nearly impossible to accomplish. I had to take a great deal of soul to grant her wish. You where seriously injured, you where almost too far away for me to reach. You had left you body" Yuuko stopped talking and stared into Fay's blue worried eyes. "She loves you Fay. Her love to you was her most important thing. You are her precious person. Her memories of you is gone" Yuuko said watching Fay's eyes fill with tears.

"Chii" Fay said. Tears had begun rolling down his cheeks.

"But still this is not the end" Yuuko looked at Sakura and Syaoran. "There is always time to rebuild. Her memories of you may be gone, but her personality stays the same. Chii loved you from the very start. She loved your smile, she loved your kindness. She loved every part of you. So even now, when she has no memory of you, she will love you. She still love you, and will continue so forever.

Fay looked at Yuuko. They looked at each other. Fay felt his heart fill with warmth. He brushed his tears away. Thank you Chii, Fay thought. Thank you for your love…


End file.
